Nine Months
by CBeMe
Summary: Severus Snape has always been a man who knew what he wanted, and would do whatever was necessary to get it. AU


Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created by JK Rawling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Summary: Severus Snape has always been a man who knew what he wanted, and would do whatever was necessary to get it. A/U

This is a one-shot. I have my hands full with my other stories.

Rated: M I don't think this is too graphic. I certainly do not want to offend anyone. But this story is not for the kids.

- - - - - - - - - -

Nine Months

By: CBeMe

Pulling nervously at his sleeve, Severus Snape watched impatiently as a long black hand made its way around the face of the clock he was currently watching. Bubbling quietly on the table before him sat his latest masterpiece. A potion he had been working on for over a year.

A little over three years ago he had noticed, as teenage boys are wont to, that the fairer sex was at times more interesting than the potions texts he cherished so. Unfortunately for him, the objects of his newfound interest did not find him equally appealing.

He had little experience with members of the female gender outside of classes. His mother had died when he was but a young child, leaving him alone with his father, and a hopeless case of shyness acted as a barrier between his peers and himself. So, he did what any curious young man would do. He watched how his elders, the older Slytherin boys, interacted with their feminine counterparts.

The sudden change in habits of a gangly fourteen year old with greasy black hair, wrinkled robes and an unhealthy habit of attracting the troublesome attention of a gang of Gryffindors nicknamed the Marauders, did not go unnoticed by the senior students of Slytherin House. Neither had his talent in potions.

These days, outside the gates of Hogwarts, a war was building. And as hard as their professors had tried to prevent news from outside the castle walls from interfering with their students lives; they had not been able to stop the quiet recruiting. It was not spoken of openly. But, each time the children returned from a holiday, a few more neglected to bring any short-sleeved shirts.

Severus of course had little interest in the politics of such a war. He had already determined on his future career. Potions Master, he had decided. A master of course, needed an apprentice. Something only those giggling young lasses could provide. Not to mention that they were complex creatures and Severus was attracted to complicated procedures, much like his potions.

He carefully applied of the procedures he learned from watching the upperclassmen. Again, and again he tinkered with the formula. After all, he had overheard one day, every woman is different so the method used to approach each one had to be customized. Unfortunately his efforts were for naught. Every tactic he used failed him, quite often in front of the Marauders who never missed a chance to increase his public embarrassment. Wide eyed girls with nervous smiles declining his advances were one thing. The torment of four conceited classmates, was quite another.

When one evening at the end of his fifth year, three of the seventh year Slytherin's joined him in his favorite corner of the common room and offered to teach him how to get a woman, Severus was delighted. She, whoever she was, would be his greatest treasure. He was continuing to poor out his labor to further his study in his chosen field, but now, now he could get a real start on the second part of his future life.

He talked his father into allowing him to stay with one of his mentors for the summer and prepared himself to be an attentive student. By the time he returned to school, the young men promised him, he would be able to have any girl he wanted.

As the summer wore on Severus found that what they were doing had little to do with the female half of the population. But, they reassured him that they knew all about how to attract women, so oaths were taken and vows were made and eventually a very painful tattoo was carved into his arm. Girls like tattoos of course.

Finally, the weekend before Severus was to return to Hogwarts, it was decided that he had learned enough. It was time to practice on some real women, to prove that he could do it. A black cloak was wrapped around his shoulders and a mask was shoved into his hands, a masquerade party would be the perfect opportunity for their young novice to test his skills.

Standing in the woods crowded between men wearing identical attire, Severus started to question his generous advisors. They hushed him and told him to be patient; the group would leave for the party as soon as everyone was assembled. His first meeting with a charismatic middle aged gentleman was largely obscured by the events that followed that meeting. A party filled with screams, hopeless begging, and the dull thud of newly emptied bodies. Given the opportunity to 'have' the any fruits of their evening of frivolity, Severus declined and was punished accordingly.

Severus Snape boarded the Hogwarts express for his sixth year with a new understanding of the world outside his potions texts. The fact that he was unable to decline his new position had been made clear to him. Now, as he watched bright eyes and glistening hair pass back and forth past the window in the compartment door he realized that he no longer wanted the attention he had once desired. He was unwilling to impose his own folly on another. This decision, however, made one of his other life goals nearly unattainable to achieve. But potions, he knew, could do many impossible things. Not all, but many.

So his search began. He had not stumbled across a potion that would do exactly what he needed in his studies so far so he started looking through older more obscure potions books. For months he hunted for the answer to his problem. His knowledge of his favorite craft grew yet he moved no closer to a solution.

Eventually he realized that it was a distinct possibility that no one had invented the potion he required.

Turning the drive and determination that would one day make him the youngest Potions Master in history to his project led him, eventually, to the cauldron gently boiling waiting for its last ingredient to be added. It had taken over a year of research and experimentation to get to this point. And now, it was almost ready.

He had barely a half hour before the leaving feast would begin. Today would be his last night in the castle as a student. He had plans for the future, of course. One day the Potions Professor would retire and he would be ready to step into that position. It was a delicate game he was playing. There existed but a fine line between obeying his master and forging his own destiny.

Carefully he poured a vial of milky white liquid into the cauldron and stirred three times counterclockwise. There, it was done.

He hadn't made any human friends during his seven years between these walls but that did not mean he had no friends at all. He slipped silently through the halls using the shadows to hide his passing. A portrait of fruit blocked his way, but it was no hindrance. Uncurling an elegant slender finger he ticked the pear and pushed the portrait aside.

"Master Snape, you have come to visit Tippy!" squealed an excited house elf charging across the kitchen to greet him. "What can Tippy do for Master Snape?"

Severus smiled at his short friend. How often had she brought him meals after he had been chased out of the Great Hall by those ghastly Marauders? "Tippy, I was hoping you could help me send a gift."  
"Oh yes, Master Snape. Tippy will help. Who is you wanting to send it to?"

"It needs to be given to one of the female students who are graduating this year. I will leave the choice up to you. Whoever you feel is most deserving." Severus handed a large vial to the house elf. "Simply put this potion in her food and drink. It is very important that she consume it. Can you do that?"

"Tippy will do. Master Snape will be proud of Tippy." The tiny elf bounced.

Smiling softly to himself, Severus joined his peers in the Great Hall. Headmaster Dumbledore's speech was as inspiring as always as he bid the departing seventh year's good luck in their future endeavors.

Severus didn't need luck. His plans were set and would be released when the time was right. There was no point in having it traced too easily back to Hogwarts.

Each month after leaving Hogwarts to pursue his Potions Mastery Severus Snape felt the pull. He was tempted certainly but he, for some unexplainable reason, did not deem it the right time. His servitude to Voldemort went on and he had turned himself over to Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, as a spy within the Dark Lords ranks. A man who served two masters but he was closer to Hogwarts than he had thought possible so soon.

When the chill of October swept across the island Severus was pondering his good fortune, he had little doubt he would receive his Mastery before summer. The passing months since school let out had been full of weddings, announcements of pregnancies, and even a few births. Severus had not been invited to join in the celebrations. As the month drew to a close he felt it, not a pull but a gut wrenching tug. It was time.

It had been so long since he had indulged himself. He was unable without the possibility of messing up that which he had planned so carefully. Now, he slid out of his robes and into his favorite silk pajamas. This was a special occasion. He reclined on his large four-poster bed and took a few minutes to remember what it was he had dreamed of for the past few years. Now that dream would be coming true.

His hand slid down the soft material and pushed the fabric of his trousers down exposing himself. Just the thought of release had started his erection. He used his hand to finish.

He laid back sweaty but pleased. He felt it, it was different now. Not a desire but a connection. A part of him reached out across the miles to another part. It worked; the seed he had planted now would grow. He explored the bond for hours; he didn't think he would ever tire of it. Ever grow weary of knowing that there was something of his out there.

Eventually, he tidied up and took a shower, moving on with everyday life. Every so often when no one was looking a soft smile would grace his lips. It was then he felt the bond the strongest.

He had marked the event on his calendar and made sure that both his masters understood that he would be unavailable that day, the day his dream would come true. Now Severus sat, in an old leather armchair in his overstuffed study a small fire in the grate and an even smaller smile upon his lips. It was close.

He was certain he was glowing. He had never felt such a wonderful feeling in all his life. Severus smiled his first real smile since his mother had died. He felt it, stronger than ever. He reached over and grabbed the glass of wine and two cigars he had waiting on the table nest to him. He took a small sip; there was no way to know. Eventually he decided, he lit both cigars taking his first drag from both at the same time. Blue or pink, boy or girl, it mattered little to Severus. All that mattered was that it was his.

The End

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Thank you for reviewing. I appreciate your input and advice. CBeMe


End file.
